


Red Paint

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [35]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e22 Requiem, F/M, MSR, little sad sorry, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Head canon: After Mulder spray paints the X in the pilot, Scully buys a can of spray paint to keep in the trunk of her car. Mulder discovers it and is thrilled, but doesn’t tell her he knows she has it until they return to Bellefleur, and drive back to touch up the original X.





	Red Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr.

She held the can of red spray paint in her hand and felt like an idiot. She couldn’t deny that something strange had happened in the spot Mulder had marked. Sighing she threw the can into her cart and later into the trunk of her car, which became it’s home when they were not traveling.   
Mulder didn’t discover it until he is grabbing his luggage from the trunk of her car after their case in Clarksville, Tennessee. The case had taken a toll on him and he just wanted to get home and see if his newest porn order. He’d ordered the special busty red heads package and needed to sit back and not think for a while. His bag had gotten lodged in the back of the trunk and as he yanked at it a can rolled out of Scully’s own bag. Suddenly Mulder felt a stupid smile crossing his face. He wondered how long she’d had it, since their first case?   
At first he considered teasing her about it but as he stared at the can he thought better of it.   
As the years rolled on he didn’t say anything about it to her but sometimes he’d see it in her trunk and smile.   
It wasn’t until eight years later back on the same road in Bellefleur that he finally mentioned it.   
“It looks a little faded Scully…” He mentioned casually pointing at the ‘X’ he’d painted so long ago.   
On that first case they were strangers all this time later they found themselves waking up in the same bed. To Mulder it all seemed like fate.   
Scully just nodded in response.   
“I wish I had some more paint with me I could freshen it up a bit.” Mulder said casually.   
“Yeah…” She said noncommittally, “That’d be nice.”   
“We could always use yours.” Mulder said looking down at his feet.   
She looked up in surprise, “You know about my spray paint?”   
A wide smile spread across his face, “I found it after the Hartley case.”   
Scully looked shocked, “You’ve not said anything for that long?”   
Mulder shrugged.  
He looked around, everyone had left the scene and the two of them were the only ones left. Mulder took her hand and pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head.  
“Mulder…” She warned and looked embarrassed despite the lack of witnesses.   
He laughed and held her.   
As they sprayed a fresh coat over the ‘X’ Mulder thought about his future with Scully. He considered some of the plans he’d made to take her away for a little while and he smiled.


End file.
